<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have Nightmares, Can You Help? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553935">I Have Nightmares, Can You Help?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Tower, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Steve Rogers, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Drunk Tony Stark, F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Romanogers Smut Week, Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Teasing, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*MAJOR SMUT WARNING*<br/>The Avengers Circa 2013, at the Avengers tower. A drunk Tony, Clint and Bruce while Natasha (who can drink all day and can't get drunk) and Steve (who can't get drunk due to the serum) watch them as Pepper sends them to bed. Natasha has nightmares from her Redroom days, Usually Clint helps but he wasn't in his room, so Natasha accidentally lands in Cap's room and Steve figures out a way to help Nat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Have Nightmares, Can You Help?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*MAJOR SMUT WARNING* This is a very smutty lemoney oneshot, so if you don't depictions of smut, go read something else. This is my first smut fic, so if it's bad, I'm so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tony!” It was a Saturday night at the Avengers Tower, a few months after they all moved in, about a year or two since New York (About a month or so before Age of Ultron) and they were partying. Well, it started out as a truth or dare kinda thing, but Natasha brought out her vodka (that woman can drink and never get drunk), Thor got his mead and soon enough Tony, Thor, Clint and Bruce were all drunk. Well, a drunk Thor wasn’t the most gentle Thor, so they exiled him to the gym, but suspected he called on the Bifrost and was somewhere in Asgard causing ruckus. Natasha and Steve shared knowing looks as Tony sauntered around the room with his suit on while Clint and Bruce decorated it with glitter glue, paint and stickers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pepper!” Bruce drunkenly waved and then burst into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony!” Pepper scolded again. “Come here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony clumsily tripped over the sofa and landed at Peppers feet. Pepper kicked his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a flight to France for our…..” Pepper hissed. “Oh god did you forget?” Tony giggled and hiccupped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooooooo? It’s our anniversary I know thaaaat!” he pointed toward the elevators</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I packed before buuut Romanoff challenged me to a drinking game” Tony dopey smiled and tripped out of his suit covered in blue and pink paint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry” Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony and grinned at Pepper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know better then to pick a challenge will Natasha, whether alcohol or not, she’s gonna win” Pepper scolded Tony picking him up from the floor and ushering him to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to shower and then we have a flight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you shower with meeee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna sleep on the floor when we get to France”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint chuckled and hiccuped crashing into Nat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someoness in trouble!” Bruce shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m drunk but it feels so funny” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright shows over, everyone to their rooms, we have training at 9 AM tomorrow if you guys keep this up” Clint pouted and poked Steve </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun, You’re all goody two shoes and patriotic, just because you cannot get drunk doesn’ mean you have to be a funsucker” Nat humphed and punched Clint in the slide which extracted a yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon you, I’m making sure you get to bed like a normal human being, and your bed, not you air vent nest” Nat pulled Clint to the elevators as Clint protested something like </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My vent nest is very cozy thank you very much and I’ll say that I caught you napping there someti-OW NAT!” Steve chuckled. It was a normal sight to see the partners bickering and scuffling and the occasional snuggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright there Bruce?” Bruce smirked and rubbed a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna regret this so much tomorrow” he said stumbling toward the stairs. Steve sighed and got on the elevator to the floor that he, Nat and Clint shared. Bruce was lucky, he got a floor all to himself, right next to the lab. And Tony, well Tony and Pepper shared the top floor, and everyone agreed that sharing a floor with Tony, wouldn’t be the most fun thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stepped into his own room. It was simple and basic. Light tan walls, a very long king bed (specially made cause of his...um size) in the corner which was next to a punching bag hung from the ceiling and courtesy of Tony, a bunch of Iron Man merch littered on the dresser. Steve stumbled into the bathroom, taking a cold shower to wash away a small headache he usually got after drinking much more than the average human could. With his hair still damp, he lazily pulled on some iron man boxers (courtesy of Tony….again) and flopped onto his bead grabbing the novel on the civil war he was currently reading. It must have been a while, cause Steve was about halfway done with the book and suddenly he was reading the last chapter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jarvis?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Captain Rogers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was 11:43 when you got in bed, now it's 2:05 AM” Steve sighed, putting the book away and letting Jarvis turn off the lights. As he settled into bed he heard a scraping from the ceiling. Then, thudd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” he yelled as something, or someone very heavy dropped onto his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve?” a voice hissed. “Jarvis turn the lights on!” the lights clicked on and Steve squinted to see Natasha Romanoff sitting on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Shit, sorry Steve” Natasha climbed off of his chest and snaked off his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um-what-How?” Nat shook her head and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I miscalculated or something, because Barton wasn’t in bed so I was seeing if he was in his nest, and I guess I went a little too far and dropped into your room instead of his” Steve shrugged and then knitted his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, why would you drop in his room and not yours?” Natasha blushed, which was something Steve didn’t know the black widow did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-uh-” Steve chuckled lightly, putting away the sinking feeling in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, you don’t have to” Steve always suspected that the partners had something there, unacquainted feelings for one another, and now this confirmed that Natasha would sneak into Clint’s room to sleep with him, or so he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! No! Barton and I are NOT sleeping together!” Natasha’s eyes went wide and blushed even harder. Steve raised an eyebrow and Nat sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we kinda are.” Steve looked down. “But not in that way!” Natasha took a deep breath. “Sometimes I get….uh… nightmares and I got to Clint and we….he helps….sleep together...ALL PLATONIC…. Oh hell I can’t explain it” Steve shook his head, something stirring in his chest. Well, his suspicions were wrong, Clintasha was not a thing (Damn you Stark with your ‘ships’) and Natasha was flustered in front of Steve, only wearing a big t-shirt, wait was that his? And he was in his boxers a little flustered himself. \</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightmares. Nightmares?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please Rogers, don’t make fun of me” Nat snapped, he bent her legs ready to jump (wait can she jump back into the vent from the floor?) but Steve stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, no! I wasn’t teasing, I get them too sometimes.” Natasha stopped and tilted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, if Barton isn’t there I could maybe help you?” Steve squeaked. (dammit he was squeaking?) Nat’s eyes softened and he inclined her head which made Steve scramble to the side of the bed. She swiftly moved under the covers and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t bite Rogers, I just have trouble sleeping” Steve relaxed and scooched over to her and lifted his arms and then thought better of it to turn over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stop being awkward and hold me” Natasha rolled her eyes as Steve rolled over and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Natasha made a content sound and curled up into Steve’s warmth and said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better” Steve smirked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure you wanted to talk, I think the big bad Black Widow just wants to be spooned” he teased and Natasha elbowed him in the chest which made him chuckle a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a word Rogers, not. a. Word. Like I tell the Hawk, if you tell anyone I will make sure no one ever knew you existed” Steve gulped, but she scooted closer to him. He felt Natasha close her eyes and her breath slowing, but somehow he couldn’t fall asleep himself. How, in the world, while he was cuddling the woman he’d had feelings for months, and not be able to sleep. Somewhere in the back of his brain knew, cause Steve started imagining Natasha turning over and kissing him, her hands moving up and down his neck, his hips grinding into hers. Soon enough Steve started to feel himself harden against Nat’s back and she shifted over so his erection brushed her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit” he cursed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language Captain” Natasha sleepily chided. Steve panicked, she was still awake! Could she feel him? It was so embarrassing what if she didn’t feel the same- Steve’s thoughts were cut off as Nat rolled over and looked up at Steve. She could definitely feel his growing erection. Her soft pink lips, and her fiery red hair brushing his chest. It was a complete turn on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a problem Captain” Steve gulped. Oh god. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have a very good friend. Her fingers crept up his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have feelings toward him, but I don’t know how to tell him” Her fingers tickled his neck making his erection bulge in his boxers. Shit, he was just in his boxers and it pressed into her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just ask? Or make a move?” He started to get her game as Natasha licked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that want you want Rogers? To make a move cause down there it seems you want more then one move” she teased pushing his erection against her underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up” he growled as he pulled her in for a fiery kiss. Their lips met and they hungrily kissed each other, his hands moving up and down her back, hers pulling at his neck and hair. As they made out their tongues fought for dominance, as usual, Natasha won flicking her tongue around his mouth making Steve let loose a low moan. Nat broke apart panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that Rogers? Cause I can show you more…” She pushed her hips against his and he moaned in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nat…” he  whimpered as she started grinding his erection, her tight underwear against the huge lump, so tight it hurt, in his boxers. They fused their hips together moving up and down moaning and slipping tongue down the other ones throat. Steve didn’t know how long this went but precum started to glisten at the tip of his...bulge, making his boxers wet. Natasha moaned and Steve stopped the dry humping, as good as it felt, he needed to pleasure her. He looked at her as his hands went to the hem of her shirt and she nodded hungrily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need asking for permission now, Captain” she purred. “Wasn’t the humping enough validation for you?” Steve yanked off the T-shirt (yes it was his, the Howling commandos printed on the front) and surprisingly she wasn’t wearing any bra. Steve slowly kissed Natasha, sucking on her lips and trailing down her chin. He sucked behind her ear which earned a long moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” Steve hungrily asked. Natasha moaned again and in a high voice said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going” Steve smirked as he sucked her neck and bit it slowly feeling the skin underneath, not hard, but hard and long enough that there would be a bruise or a hickey there the next morning. Steve needed everyone to know that she was his, he claimed her, or she claimed him. He sucked down her neck and on her collarbone, leaving a trail of bites down her chest and to her creamy breasts. Steve didn’t know sizes, but he knew Natashas were not small. They were round and naturally sized, bigger than his hands, but not so huge where his face could get lost. Her nipples were hard just by the looks of them. Steve licked his lips as his hands gently caressed the flesh making Natasha throw her head back. Steve wasn’t done yet. He lowered down and while squeezing the left with his hand he sucked the right. he sucked the too all the way to the nipple. He flicked the nipple with his tongue as Natasha grabbed his hair pulling it as she moaned. He took this as a good sign as he slowly nibbled and flicked each nipple, always with his hand teasing the other breast by grouping it up and down, squeezing the taut flesh and making Nat leg high moans loose. Once he was finished with both breasts he started making his way down to her stomach making Nat wither as he toyed with the waistband of her underwear. But before he could slide it down, she picked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet Captain, I think it’s your turn” she said in a low sultry voice. Then the tide turned and she flipped him over so she was on top, and then her face in between his legs. She started planting kisses along his inner thighs, moans escaping from his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugghhhnnn Naaaaaaaat” Natasha sucked kissed the hemline of his boxers, so close to his bulging erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nat pleaseee…. Fuck!” he cursed as she palmed his erection, rolling it up and down through his underwear, precum soaking the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eager are we?” Natasha raised an arched eyebrow, and then licked her lips, turning Steve on so much. Her long fingers trailed all the up to his waistband as he let loose a streamline of curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Rogers, I may have to discipline you for those naughty words” Natasha said toying the waistband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a tease” he mumbled in between groans. Natasha laughed and Steve watched painfully as she slowly peeled off his boxers. When his erection was let loose, it flung straight up, rock hard and engorged more than ever. Natasha’s eyes got wide with anticipation and she smiled. First she slowly cupped his balls, making his wither and moan in response. She fingered his balls for a while, stroking them and then she went down to suck them while her fingers trailed up the base of his dick, just lightly moving down to the tip, which leaked with precum. Still sucking his balls, she could feel him tighten, he was close and she removed her mouth with a pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love to see you undone like this, but you’re not going to cum until I let you” Nat ordered and Steve whined in response, wanting ripping through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you” he whimpered and Natasha grinned as she lowered her head once more. She licked around his tip, her tongue swirling around as Steve let out high moans of pleasure. She slowly licked up and down the shaft making Steve curse and whimper. He started to put his hands on her neck to guide her but Natasha swatted him away, she was dominant here. Then, she took him. He knew his dick was much larger than others while flaccid (Thanks to the serum) but he guessed that while fully erect it was around 10 or 12 inches. Natasha pushed down his entire dick down her throat, he could feel it surrounded by warmth and saliva and he threw his head back moaning with pleasure. She started to move up and down, her lips sucking on the base, and his hips pushing down with anticipation and wanting. And then, he felt his balls tighten, his whole body tense and then he came. Waves of pleasure washes over him as he shot his load into her mouth (which she swallowed with ease, this woman was a goddess!), shot after shot, pleasure shooting through his body with each cum shot. He couldn’t hear much, but he was pretty sure he was screaming Nat’s name and moaning like no tomorrow. When he was done, Natasha let his dick go with a pop, saliva coating it. She wiped her mouth as Steve caught his breath, and then collapsed into the bed sheets. Natasha gave her signature smirk and climbed on top of him, her damp underwear against his wet cock. She pushed her hips into his cock and started to grind again, making him start to get hard. She moaned as they rutted against each other, his half hard cock pushing at her swollen clit and he started to whisper dirty things in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna make you cum so hard, I hope everyone in the tower hears it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so wet, are you wet for me? I’m gonna make you cum a lake” She whined at the loss as he stopped his dick fully hard and needing more as she shimmied out of her underwear. She grabbed his dick with urgency but he stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me if you’ve earned it” and he dipped his mouth into her folds, licking and lapping her clit. She squealed and whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes! It feels so good!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louder” Steve growled as he swirled his tongue around her entrance. Natasha arched her back as his tongue slipped into her, feeling her wet walls contracting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re so wet” Natasha cried out as he pulled out to slowly lick her folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you in me” she moaned. Steve came up and kissed her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to you to fuck me so hard, please, I need you” she growled and she fused their hips together so that his hard erection brushed her entrance. They both moaned as Steve teased her by rubbing his dick against her swollen clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnnggghh you better stop teasing and get inside of me” she snarled playfully biting Steve’s lips. Steve obliged and lined his engorged organ up with her opening and pushed in. Nat groaned when he pushed in but as she settled around him she pulled him closer so that he was completely hugged by her walls. They started to move, slow at first but faster and faster, the only sound was of their skin lapping against each other and the breathy moans of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naaat, Naaat, I’m gonna cum” Steve murmured into her ear, her breasts smashing against his chiseled chest. He could feel her rhythm slow down and he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please please, let me cum, let me cum” he pleaded, his cock throbbing in her tight walls as they moved up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna cum until I do” Nat panted and she came. Steve could feel her walls contracting, tensing up, and then starting to milk him. Her opening convulsed, squeezing and loosening around his hard cock. She swiftly pulled out as Steve came, her orgasm triggering his, his cum spurting everywhere, bursts of pleasure hitting him again and again. Finally his body went limp next to Nat’s and they lay there panting and smiling like idiots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I help you with your problem?” Steve whispered and Nat smacked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and hold me you idiot” Steve chuckled and pulled Nat’s naked body to his, this time her body encasing his (somehow she was spooning him?).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Fuck?” A voice came from the doorway. Steve whipped his head around and Nat jumped off the bed into a fight stance, but in the doorway, light spilling in was Clint in his purple sweatpants and white undershirt holding a glass of water, that conveniently dropped with it’s owners eyes wide and mouth open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your catching flies” Natasha said monotonically which made Clint’s mouth close with a snap. Steve pulled the covers around his naked form while Natasha strode over and punched Clint in the stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to bed. No interruptions” She said and strode off into the hallway leaving a very shocked Clint and a confused Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long were you there?” Steve awkwardly asked, rubbing a hand down his neck. Clint picked up his fallen glass and then shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, for a pretty long time” Shit. Steve thought. Barton was gonna kill him. He couldn’t help the poor guy, I mean after all he just watched his teammate fuck his bestfriend senseless and proceeded to watch both have orgasms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's cool though,” Clint finally said and Steve had to take a double take. What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been rooting for you guys for a pretty long time, It was only a matter of time.” Steve nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sorry you had to um see that” Clint started to walk out and close to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s fine, this ain’t the first time I’ve seen Tash naked and besides, she needs someone else then me to go to” Steve nodded and then bolted up and opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen her naked before?” Clint was opening his door and laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, we’ve showered together Rogers, With Tasha, there’s not something I haven’t seen” He heard Clint yelp as Natasha was standing in his room and hit him in the crotch and snaked back into her room muttering something about immature boys. She winked at Steve as she closed her door. Steve went back into his bed, the smell of sex radiating from his bed and he pulled up the covers with a dopey grin on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Like I mentioned before it's my first smut fic so please be nice</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>